


No Gun's Allowed At The Breakfast Table

by alixinsanity



Series: The Not So Secret In-House Relationship [4]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Awkward Breakfast, Coming Out, Continue on from So Much for No In-House Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continue on from So Much For No In-House Relationships. </p><p>The awkward breakfast after the even more awkward night before.  Set at the end of the Disco Bob Episode in Season 2.</p><p>After Lindsay catches Antonio in Voight's house in the middle of the night, Antonio does not feel prepared for the awkward breakfast that awaits the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Gun's Allowed At The Breakfast Table

Antonio had been in awkward situations before; some considerably worse than others. It was just something that happened and what came out of a number of things, being human, being a sibling, being a father, working with the police. But as he laid in bed that morning, he couldn't imagine anything or remember any other encounter which was as awkward and embarrassing. He'd woken up nearly an hour before, waking up almost simultaneously with Voight. However whilst Voight had gotten up, and began going about his day, Antonio had just brought his hands up to cover his face as he recalled the encounter with Lindsay the night before. He didn't know how he'd been planning on letting the rest of the team know about his and Voight's relationship, but he knew that he'd never intended for it to be revealed like it was. Half dressed, in clothes that weren't his, in the middle of the night with a gun aimed directly at him. Antonio also knew it hadn't been the way that Hank wanted Lindsay to find out either. 

Hank was already downstairs, in the kitchen judging from the mouth-watering smell of bacon that was sneaking it's way upstairs. The smell of the bacon was combining with the invigorating smell of freshly brewed coffee, making Antonio's mouth water slightly. He decided that he'd laid in his own embarrassment for long enough, and that the breakfast situation would be slightly less embarrassing if he wasn't the last one downstairs. The wooden floor was cold under his feet as he climbed out of bed, and without the warmth of the bedding there was a chill in the air that made Antonio shiver and resist the urge to crawl back into the warmth he had just left. Grabbing one of Voight's t-shirts out of the chest of drawers, Antonio hastily put it on, muttering complaints at the cold as he did so. Creeping slowly towards the bedroom door, Antonio cringed at a small creek the floorboards made; he placed an ear against the wooden panels of the door, trying to decipher if there was any movement out in the hallway. He had yet to hear anyone else moving about the house other than Hank; dropping his head against the door with a thump, Antonio mentally berated himself. It was time to bite the bullet, not literally; but god that was literally looking tempting right now. 

*** 

"Finally decided to get up then," Hank commented as soon as he saw Antonio step into the kitchen, his tone was dry, but there was a mischievous smirk gracing his lips that gave away that he was just joking around. The pan in his hands was the source of the mouth-watering smell that had been driving Antonio taste-buds crazy for the last ten minutes; pancakes, bacon and toast already sat spread out on the small table and Antonio had to ask himself why he tried to hide upstairs for so long. 

"There's a cup of coffee waiting for you, and you like your eggs fried right?" Voight asked, poking at one of the sausages that were cooking on the stove with the spatula, whilst picking up a cup at the side which Antonio had failed to register a moment ago. Handing the cup over, Hank was met with a near immediate moan of approval as Antonio took a large gulp of the hot drink. 

"God I love you." Antonio moaned again as he clutched the cup with both hands, smiling around the rim as he sipped from it again as he leant back against the kitchen counters, directly next to where Hank stood at the stove. 

"You talking to the coffee or to me," Hank smirked, stepping away from the stove so he could move in front of Antonio, resting his hands on the countertop, bracketing the younger man in his arms. 

"Well I don't think the Coffee will say it back to me, so it must be to you." Hanks hands dropped from the countertop, resting instead on Antonio's hips, fingers brushing the soft skin above where the tracksuit bottoms rested low. The pair moved closer together, the gap between them inching closed. A soft clearing of the throat broke them apart when there was only a few centimeters left between their lips; Antonio quickly brought his coffee up to his mouth again to hide the flush of embarrassment that flooded through him. He was grateful that Hank took a step back, returning his attention back to the cooking meat; Antonio wasn't ashamed, but he wasn't the type of person who felt comfortable with public displays of affection, and nor for the matter was Voight. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Lindsay asked almost apologetically; anything that might have been remorseful in her tone was destroyed by the large grin that filled her face, and the twinkle in her eye that just screamed how much fun she was going to have with this. She was still dressed in her pajamas, making Antonio feel slightly better about his own state of dress. Though he did notice the way she looked at his own clothing, noting how her eyes had lingered for a moment on the shirt that was just slightly to big in the shoulders, and slightly to tight around the biceps. 

"Erin-" 

"Oh it's Erin, it must be serious." Lindsay cut Hank off, the twinkle in her eye was now gleaming, and Antonio swore her smile grew even bigger. 

"Are you done?" Voight asked; Antonio knew that if he hadn't been cooking, Hank would have crossed his arms and scowled at his foster daughter. Instead the sausages were at the receiving end of that scowl, and Antonio couldn't help but smile softly at that small observation. 

"That depends, are the sausages?" Lindsay laughed, dropping down into one of the seats at the table, already pulling a small pancake onto her plate. She received only a grunt in response as Hank turned off the heat, scooping the sausages onto a waiting platter. Taking it as a cue that it was time to sit down, Antonio was rewarded with a plate being placed down in front of him. 

 

"Where are my eggs? Favoritism much." Lindsay commented, the smile once again showing Antonio just how much fun she was having with this. 

"When you actually eats eggs, I will cook you eggs." Antonio smirked at Hank's response, grabbing some food from the platters around the table. Just as he stabbed a  
sausage with his fork, he heard Lindsay's next comment. 

"So Antonio, since when did you like sausage." The sound of two forks hitting the table seemed to echo throughout the kitchen, as the double entendre hung in the air between the trio. Antonio's mouth hung open in shock; he knew she was only being inquisitive and was not asking out of rudeness or disapproval but he hadn't quite expected her to phrase her first question like that. He quickly reminded himself that he was a cop, and cop's spent half their shifts getting caught by surprise; this was just like any other unsuspected surprise. 

"Well I've always been partial to a bit of sausage, but I have had a bit more of a fancy towards it for the last couple of months." Now it was Lindsay's turn to get a small shock; Antonio had hoped that his quick reaction would throw her off whatever she was planning, but then he remembered just how much her and Voight were alike regardless of her only being his foster daughter. 

"So how long exactly is a couple of months? Was it going off before-" 

"If you're asking if things between me and Hank started when I was still with Laura, then the answer is no it didn't." Antonio snapped before Lindsay could even finish the question. It was mostly the truth, nothing happened before Laura left, and nothing happened for a while afterwards; but there was always something nibbling at the surface, a flirtation between Voight and himself. Antonio didn't even know how far back the flirtation went. Admittedly, the flirtation had led to holes in the metaphorical surface, and Laura had seen some of the holes appear when he'd been shot by Pulpo. He could be honest about it, although nothing had happened between himself and Hank; his feelings for the man had aided in his wife leaving him. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume, I just thought you know timing wise." 

"Yeh tell me about, timing wise it doesn't look good." 

"Which is partly why we wanted to have this kept quiet." Voight joined in, nudging a bottle of sauce across the table towards Antonio. Antonio took one look at the label on the bottle before rolling his eyes at the older man. 

"Only partly the reason?" Lindsay encouraged. 

"Well the main part being that I don't want to have to leave Intelligence; and having people know about me and Hank would mean that I wouldn't be allowed to work for him." Antonio reminded her; it wasn't just the fact that it went against Voight's own rule about office relationships, it also went against the general police department rules. Couples were typically not allowed on the same team, and working directly under a partner was even more out of bounds. 

"So that's why we would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone," Hank continued, reaching over to gently squeeze her shoulder, like he had done for years. It was a small show of affection which worked for them both; hugs were for special occasions. 

"Yh. Of course. I promise." Lindsay stammered out flashing a smile quickly, her phone suddenly felt ten times heavier in the pocket of her pajama pants. Leaning across the table to stab at one of the pancakes, she knocked over the sauce bottle in her rush. Setting it back upright, she frowned in confusion at the label. "Why is there a bottle of Barbeque Sauce at Breakfast?" Lindsay asked, poking at the bottle with the tip of her knife. 

"He thinks he's being funny." Antonio clarified sending a raised eyebrow glance at Voight.

**Author's Note:**

> I continued it! And guess what there is gonna be more written with these two.
> 
> The Barbeque Sauce is in reference to the very first episode of Chicago PD in season 1. Voight and Antonio literally have an argument about to marinate a chicken, and Voight doesn't agree with Antonio's comment on marinating a Chicken in Barbecue Sauce. I would recommend just rewatching that first episode just for that little snippet. :)
> 
> There was a slight reference to Antonio's Dominican heritage as well, with how he likes his eggs cooked Fried; as like most cultures, fried eggs are part of a traditional Dominican breakfast.
> 
> But yes, tell me what you think about Part 2, it put up a little bit more of a fight than Part 1 did, so I am feeling slightly less happy with it. I worry that due to the fight it isn't as good as Part 1. But let me know, just be gentle.
> 
> Although you don't quite understand how proud I was of the sausage comment.


End file.
